Alice Hero Sacrifice
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Not every dream is good as you think. Sometimes, they can take you and never let you go. Rated T for death and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere,there was a tiny dream._

_Such a tiny dream it was,_

"Where are they?" Alpha Girl said to herself, wandering around the forest, looking for the rest of Second Squad.

_Why did they have to get lost? _Alpha Girl thought.

"Help! Help!" The shouting voice snap the warrior out of her thoughts.

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland,_

_Sword in hand._

Alpha Girl follow the shouts deeper into the forest, where she found Bearstomp, a few bears, and a young woman. The woman have short, brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a red dress, a white apron, and brown boots.

"Help me!" The woman shouted at Alpha Girl.

Alpha Girl felt like she can't move. She would never thought someone needs her help for something this important.

"Catch!" snapped the warrior out of her little trance.

Alpha Girl was able to catch a sword thrown by the woman. The sword was decorated with bright red rubies. Its blade is the sharpest one she ever seen. She didn't know what to do with it until she heard, "KILL THEM!"

_K-Kill them!? _Alpha Girl shouted in her head.

"Look out!"

Bearstomp's metal arm shot at her. With one great swipe, Alpha Girl use the sword to cut his arm off, making him roar. Her eyes turn as red as the rubies on the sword as a red spade appear on her right hand.

_Cutting down countless creatures,_

_She left a bright red path in her wake._

With every swing, every roar, every spatter of blood, Alpha Girl could feel a sensation of trill. She finally stop when all of the bears were now dead. Blood cover her from head to toe. She wants more of that sensation, and more she will have. Alpha Girl was no long leader of Second Squad, but now Alpha Girl the first Alice, a woman with a thirst for blood and a deadly sword.

_She won't do. Abit too much blood. The forest shall seal her in. She'll never spill blood ever again. _The woman in red thought.

_That Alice is in the forest,_

_Locked away like a criminal._

The first Alice walked along the path of the forest, thinking of the latest victim, someone with a white hood. The hood was no longer white when they met. She felt thorny vines wrap around her as they drag her to a hollowed out tree. She was only able ot stare, caged into the tree as the vines turn into solid iron prison bars. She stared at her sword she dropped. It was next to a path of her bloody footprints. This may be the only sign she walked here.

The woman in red watch Alpha Girl from afar, thinking, _She didn't work. I hope he have better luck with the next Alice._

With those words, Alpha Girl was forever lost in the dream, trapped in the dark forest for the rest of her life. But at least she doesn't have to worry about not being first anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_No one knew who had dreamt it._

_The tiny dream begin to think,_

_Where is she? _Lin Chung thought as he enter a strange, small town, looking for the leader of Second Squad.

Alpha Girl haven't come back to Big Green for days now. Her squad was worry and kind of lost without her. Their commander have several search parties for her, but with no luck. They still keep on trying.

First Squad decided to split up to cover more ground. Lin Chung noticed the humans and the animals of the small town looked depressing.

_What happen here?_ Lin Chung thought to himself, starting to sense something dark about the town.

He suddenly felt something wrap around his neck, then a tap on the shoulder. The harmonic warrior turn to be face to face with a young man possibly the same age as him. The young man have short, blue hair, blue eyes of the same shade, and wore white and brown clothing with a blue scarf around his neck. Lin Chung realized he was also wearing the same scarf as him when he got a good look at what's wrapped around his own neck.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but it been a while since this town have any music, would you sing for us?" The young man asked.

Lin Chung raise a eyebrow. Does he look like a perform to you? For some reason, his mouth wasn't able to say no to the blue haired man.

"Y-Yes." Lin Chung said, unable to control his own mouth.

"Wonderful." The blue haired man said.

_The second Alice meekly sang a song_

_In Wonderland._

With no control of his mouth, Lin Chung begins to sing. One by one, the humans and animals noticed and started to crowd around him. He heard the praises from everyone. Those praises. With every word they say, the harmonic warrior felt no longer harmony, but chaos. His eyes shifted into sapphire blue as a blue diamond on his left hand.

No longer he thought of harmony and peace, but the darkest things you could ever think of.

_Spreading out countless notes,_

_He gave birth to a mad world._

Not only Lin Chung changed, but also the people around him. As they listen to his twisted song, their eyes seem to glow red, wanting only to listen to his song of chaos.

The blue haired man frowned on this idea.

_That Alice was a rose,_

_Shot down by a mad man,_

_This isn't good. All they do is stand and listen. This won't do at all. He shall never sing another word again. _The man of blue thought as he pull out something from his pocket.

Lin Chung's voice stopped when he felt incredable pain through out his body, mostly from where his heart is. He collapse to the ground, slowly starting see the darkness. With closed eyes, from the wound, blue roses covered in blood grown.

_He makes one bright red flower bloom,_

_And admired by all he withers._

The townsfolk snapped out of their chaotic trance and noticed the dead body. Red roses were lefted by his side. Once they know his voice was silenced forever, they no longer care about him and left him on the road.

All those blue roses withered away as the villagers just leave him. As if they know without any love of any kind, they have to die.

_I wonder if Little Sister have much better luck of finding an Alice. _The blue man thought as he stuff his pure black gun into his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

_'I don't want to disappear this way._

_How can I make people dream of me?'_

_Where are they? _Sonia thought to herself as she enter a rather depressing town.

After a few days of Alpha Girl's disappearance, Lin Chung and Yaksha disappeared too. Now this really worry Big Green. They send out much more search parties than before. Sonia look around the town when she heard something about a gray haired young man.

_Could it be?_ Sonia thought.

"Excuse me. What's this about a gray haired man?" Sonia ask a girl about her age.

The girl have long, teal hair in pigtails with white ribbons, teal eyes, and wore a frilly, green and white dress, and green mary janes. Maybe she's a bit younger than what Sonia thought.

"Oh, a man came by. It's a shame that he's gone now." The girl said.

_Gone? _Sonia thought.

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" Sonia ask.

"I'll show you." The girl said.

Sonia wasn't prepare for this when the girl brought her to a grave at the side of the road.

_The third Alice was a young girl,_

_A beautiful figure in Wonderland._

The grave was covered with red roses. It reads, '_Here lies a beautiful voice silenced forever, Lin Chung the Second Alice.'_

Sonia's heart almost stopped at the very sight. No one would have ever thought Lin Chung would die right now. Especially when Twin Masters is still out there. Sonia's heart was starting to break until she notice the girl in green looking at her.

"Yes?" Sonia ask.

"I'm sorry. It's just you're very beautiful." The girl said.

"Thanks?"

_Deceiving countless people,_

_She created a strange country._

Sonia started to notice some of the other humans and animals looking at her too.

"Miss, would you do the honor of being our queen?" The girl ask suddenly. "It's just you're so beautiful that we just want to serve you."

Sonia was shocked by this offer. Human royalty was quite rare in the Hidden Kingdom. All the young warrior was able to say was, "Sure?"

The young warrior was brought to a castle of her own. A gold crown with emeralds rest on her head, replacing the pink and purple creature.

_Fearing her decaying body,_

_She ruled from the summit of the country._

Days pass by as Sonia rule over the humans and animals of the strange town. Sonia didn't told anyone from Big Green about this because she doesn't care about them anymore. All she know is as long as she's beautiful, she'll get anything she wants.

Her eyes are now as green as the emeralds on her crown. A green club appear on her right hand, marking her as the Third Alice.

Sonia wants this lifestyle as long as she live, but she soon started to feel like she's threatened, thinking everyone wants the crown. The only way to protect it was to go somewhere where she can be alone. The forest.

As Sonia enters the forest, the girl in green watch her from a tree and thought, _She wasn't that good, but she can live. I don't see any harm in that. Now it's the twins' chance to make this right._


	4. Chapter 4

_The tiny dream thought and thought,_

_And then came up with an idea._

_'I'll make humans get lost in me,_

_And let them create the world.'_

_It seems everyone keeps disappearing. _Rosefinch thought, as she fly in the sky in her plane with Mano by her side.

It been many days since Alpha Girl, Lin Chung, Yaksha, and now Sonia disappeared out of no where. Still, Big Green continues to send out search parties no matter what. Rosefinch let out a sigh.

_I swear, the more search parties we send out, the more people disappears. _Rosefinch thought.

"Help! Help!" suddenly snapped Rosefinch out of her thoughts.

With a glance down, Rosefinch notice two yellow blurs near the entrance of the forest.

"Mano." Rosefinch said, making him give her a small nod.

The two pilots land their planes, and got a better look at those two 'blurs'. They're actually twins, a boy and a girl. They were both blond with blue eyes. The boy have his hair in a low ponytail while the girl have some kind of white ribbon in her hair. The way they dress reminded the two pilots of the two children from Hansel and Gretel. Even the way the twins dresses, they seem to be less innocent.

"What is it?" Rosefinch ask the twins.

"Our friends got lost in the forest and we can't go in." said the blond girl.

Rosefinch sighed and said,"Okay. Come on, Mano."

Mano stared at the forest's entrance, feeling something wrong about this. Even so, he follow Rosefinch into the forest.

_Following the small path through the forest,_

_Having tea beneath the rose bush._

As they went deeper into the forest, they found some kind of tea party going on, but no one is around. The tea party was surrounded by bushes of red and blue roses. There was a cute tea set on the small table. In the tea cups were bright red tea.

"Who would have a tea party out here?" Rosefich said, earning a shrug from Mano.

She pick up the tea cup and drank some of the tea. She didn't know why she did it, but it did tasted strangely sweet. Then she noticed something under the teapot. A little envelope decorated in little yellow hearts.

_The invitation card from the palace was_

_The Ace of Hearts._

"What's this?" Rosefinch said, taking out the envelope.

Opening the envelope, She read the contents of the envelope as Mano look over her shoulder to read what it says too

"A invitation from the Queen of Clubs?" Rosefinch said. "Who's the Queen of Clubs?"

Mano just shrug his shoulders once again. Forgetting the twins' request, they went deeper in the forest

_The fourth Alice were two friends,_

_Entering Wonderland out of curiosity._

With every step they take, Mano felt something very wrong with this as it grows in him.

"Mano!" Rosefinch said.

Mano walk over to the female pilot and notice a door on a tree. The door was bright red as the tea from before, engraved with spades. Rosefinch open the door, revealing another part of the forest.

_Passing through countless doors,_

_They had only just recently come._

With every door they enter, they came across more, like a blue door engraved with diamonds, and a green one with clubs. Once they reach a yellow door with hearts, their fates have come.

They heard footsteps and turn around. Their horror reach the highest when they realize who cornered them as their fates were now sealed. A blood spained Alpha Girl and a crazy Sonia.

"A-Alpha Girl!? S-Sonia!?" Rosefinch stammered.

_A stubborn girl and_

_A intelligent boy._

Alpha Girl have a blood thristy look on her as she held her bloody sword. Sonia held a small knife and shouted, "You'll never get my throne!"

_They were close, but not enough. _The blond twins thought.

The pilots' back hit the yellow door, trying to get away from the two. Mano try to open the door, the only way to escape, but it was locked.

_No you don't. _The blond boy thought.

_They came the closest to being the true Alice,_

_But..._

The eyes of Rosefinch turn yellow as a half of a yellow heart appear on her right hand. She grab the knife right out of the queen's hand and turn to Mano. The male pilot froze when he heard, "You're not good enough to be the alice, and you'll never be."

He felt great pain throught out his body, but mostly from his back. Rosefinch stabbed him. He collasped to the ground, slowly dying.

Only one of Rosefinch's eyes turn back to its normal color. Her mismatched eyes widen when she realized what she have done, not noticing Mano's good eye turned yellow like her's and a half of a yellow heart appear on his left hand.

_They won't wake from their dream,_

_They're lost in Wonderland._

Alpha Girl plug her sword through Rosefinch's body, killing her in almost an instant.

The fates of these poor fools were changed by the Dreams: the woman in red, the blue haired man, the girl in green, and the blond twins. The five were standing in a circle. The blond boy held a black, hardcovered book. He open the book to the last page, revealing in blood-like, red ink, _Who's the next Alice?_


End file.
